<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what do you need to be happy? by atannatek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287121">what do you need to be happy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atannatek/pseuds/atannatek'>atannatek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Children, Dogs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atannatek/pseuds/atannatek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if he knows that according to his parents it’s strictly forbidden having a dog, for some reason Jae thinks is a good idea to take home an injured puppy he finds one day. </p><p>He blames that on the fact that Wonpil has always wanted a dog and Jae has just always wanted to see him happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what do you need to be happy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was completely inspired in that movie bullet head that i watched last night and broke my heart. </p><p>you can find other day6 aus (threadfics and social media) in my twitter acc: <a href="https://twitter.com/dowoonbubbles">@dowoonbubbles</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonpil has always wanted a dog.</p><p>         Jae thinks on how that was all he had talked about during months after that time when they went to the movies at the city when they were younger. It was a movie about puppies saving Christmas—and Wonpil has always loved Christmas, it was meant for him to fall for seven little puppies also. Wonpil had even clapped when the movie ended and he had tried to convince Jae to do the same.</p><p>         Jae, who was ten at that moment, had refused and pretended to ignore Wonpil’s pleading eyes as he babbled excitedly about the puppies almost falling in the cold water and dying and how they had managed to be fine. Jae simply moved in his seat until he was a little sink in it so the people sitting in the back couldn’t see him.</p><p>         Jae’s cousin had eventually asked Wonpil to stop with his clapping, and Wonpil did it in a blink. Yeosang was sixteen at that time, and even if he had one of the friendliest faces Jae could find among his family, Wonpil was afraid of him.</p><p>         Maybe it was because Yeosang couldn’t stop talking about his girlfriend on their way to the movies that night. That had been the first time Wonpil saw Jae’s cousin after a while as he lived in another town, and thus it was his first time listening to him ramble about how he was willing to run away with his three months girlfriend in case his parents keep rejecting her—when it had been the first time for Jae hearing that story, he had been horrified by the idea of his favorite cousin leaving him. Though now that Jae considers it, it doesn’t make sense for Wonpil to be scared of him because of that because he doesn’t know Yeosang as much as Jae, and he was scared of him even after that. It just doesn’t make sense.</p><p>         But whatever it was the reason of that, Wonpil had stopped clapping, though that didn’t avoid for him to keep talking about the movie on their way back to their houses. It was an hour ride, so he was able to go through the entire movie two times and Jae discovered he had missed some of the details because he had been busy thinking on something else while they watched it.</p><p>         For the next months, Jae knew about how Wonpil begged his parents to allow him to have a dog for his own. When that didn’t work, it was Jae the one who was asking his own parents and grandmother. They told him that they couldn’t have a dog because it’ll scare the hens and the chickens and Jae thought it was stupid because Wonpil wanted a little puppy like the ones of the movies and it was impossible for a little puppy like that to scare the same hens that every morning will hunt Jae around their garden when he was supposed to feed them.</p><p>         It’s been two years since that, but Jae still thinks on how Wonpil has always wanted a puppy and in how much he’d coo when he saw that shepherd dog that the old man to whom both their families sold their crops has. The man would allow the both to play with the dog during the short time he spent around while he discussed about some payment with their dads.</p><p>         Wonpil has always wanted a dog—it’s obvious for the way he runs behind the man’s truck for a few meters just to be able to say goodbye to the dog every time he’d have to leave. </p><p>         And because of it; because it’s so obvious, it’s that when Jae finds a small and injured dog in the middle of the road one day when he’s doing his chores, he can’t do anything else but carry it back home with him in the wheelbarrow he was supposed to fill with fertilizer for his mom’s plants.</p><p>         He puts the dog in the old shed that his dad doesn’t use anymore with the excuse that his mom had filled it with so many things that he can barely work in there. And he isn’t that wrong—Jae walks through a small maze of old and covered furniture until he finds a spot to leave the dog, over what he recognizes is his old bed. He makes sure to toss the mattress to take the dust away before moving the dog from the wheelbarrow to the bed. </p><p>         Jae sneezes a lot in those seconds. It’s the dust—it’s making his allergies worse. But even with a running nose Jae makes sure that the bed isn’t that dirty for the dog.</p><p>         And no matter if he has a decent bed and company, the dog is crying. He has been doing it since Jae picked it up from the road. Jae doesn’t have to be a smart brain like Yeosang keeps calling himself to know there’s something wrong with his leg. There isn’t a trace of blood or anything like that, but when the dog tried to stand up when Jae put him in the bed, he had fallen down back to the mattress and yelped.</p><p>         It shouldn’t surprise him then that Wonpil is also crying when he takes him to the shed to meet the dog.</p><p>         “Jaehyung hyung!” Wonpil whines, as he gets closer to the bed. “Why do you have a dog? I thought your grandmother—“</p><p>         “I found it in the road” Jae replies before Wonpil can continue. He isn’t even glancing at him anymore, too busy cooing and patting the dog’s side. For once, the dog isn’t crying and his little tail is moving against the mattress. Jae frowns at that—he didn’t do it when they were alone. “I don’t know what happened to his leg, but he can’t walk. I brought him in the wheelbarrow.”</p><p>         “Do you think his family is looking for him?” Wonpil asks abruptly. His big eyes are staring at Jae now and the tears are already there. </p><p>         He has always wanted a dog, Jae thinks. It’s so obvious.</p><p>         Jae shrugs, “He isn’t wearing a collar and I haven’t heard my mom saying anything about someone looking for a dog. She would know something like that” he hums. It’s not a lie. After bringing the dog to the shed he had gone to the kitchen where his mom and his grandmother were cooking and had endured an entire hour of their conversation about the neighbors just to see if they would mention a lost dog, but they didn’t. Jae doesn’t know if that’s because dogs aren’t important enough for their informative chats or because there really was anything to say about one. “She was the first person to find out about Yeosang’s hyung girlfriend.”</p><p>         Wonpil squints at him. It must be because Jae has just mentioned Yeosang and for some reason Wonpil is still so quiet around him when their parents make him take care of them.</p><p>         “Why did you bring him here, hyung?” Wonpil’s voice comes out in a tone that causes Jae to flush. Why does he feel he’s being interrogated? Wonpil is two years younger than him, and he’s so small and he still claps when a movie that he likes finishes; there’s literally no reason to be nervous because of him. </p><p>         Jae scratches the back of his head, trying his best to offer Wonpil a nonchalant smile. </p><p>         “You’ve always wanted a dog, right?” he says, closing his eyes pretending that the dust in the shed is bothering him again. “Since that movie that my mom forced Yeosang hyung to take us to watch to the city where the dogs saved Christmas.”</p><p>         The dog begins to cry. </p><p>         It’s because Wonpil isn’t with him anymore sitting next to the bed, but hugging Jae. </p><p>         “Thank you so much, Jaehyung hyung!” he whines, his head buried in Jae’s chest. Wonpil is so small compared to Jae who, according to his mom, has done nothing but  growing up lately. Because of his height and where that leaves Wonpil’s head, Jae wonders if he can listen to the way his heart is beating. It’s even faster than how it did when he was trying not to get caught while pushing a wheelbarrow with a crying puppy inside. </p><p>         Jae is quiet for some seconds; enable to return the hug to Wonpil.</p><p>         “This counts as your birthday present” he manages to mumble eventually. “And the one from Christmas. Mom almost saw me sneaking some leftovers from the kitchen.”</p><p>         Wonpil giggles, breaking the embrace so Jae can now see the tears that made their way over Wonpil’s cheeks. He's crying. “Yes, hyung! You don’t have to give me anything else for the rest of our lives!”</p><p>         The dog’s sobs cause Wonpil to return to where the dog is. He’s now sitting in the bed and the dog manages to nuzzle his head against Wonpil. He’s cooing and giggling so loudly, and that makes Jae understand that he won’t be able to listen to all the noise his heart is making right now then.</p><p>         He tells himself that’s because there’s a big chance for their parents to discover them and get scolded. It must be that.</p><p>         “We have to make a plan” Jae says. Wonpil looks at him with his brows furrowed in what Jae recognizes as his serious expression, “First, his leg. Though honestly I have no idea because I don’t know anything about dogs. He isn’t bleeding, which is great, but he can’t walk.”</p><p>         “Maybe putting some ice on his leg will help?” Wonpil suggests. “When mom hurt her ankle dad was always telling me to help her with that!”</p><p>         Jae nods, “We can try that, but we have to consider taking him to the vet at some point. Now, second, what he’s going to eat. I suggest that we take turns to sneak leftovers. I have some money saved so we can buy some food for him on the weekend when Yeosang hyung comes to visit. He’ll take us if I ask him, and I’m sure he’ll be able to keep our secret.”</p><p>         Wonpil is grimacing at that, “I don’t want to bother Yeosang hyung. What if he wants to go somewhere with his girlfriend?”</p><p>         “He broke up with her like a month ago” Jae informs him.</p><p>         Wonpil gasps, “But he said they were going to get married!”</p><p>         “My aunt would have never allowed that. She didn’t like her.”</p><p>         “Yeosang hyung did!”</p><p>         “He already likes another girl” Jae scoffs. Wonpil’s eyes are wide in a surprised gesture. “He told me that the last time he came here.”</p><p>         Wonpil scowls, “Teenagers are weird” he declares. Jae laughs because it sounds like something one of their moms would say.</p><p>         “I’m turning thirteen at the end of the year, so I’m becoming a teenager too” Jae remembers him. He goes and sits in the floor, in the same place where Wonpil had been at the beginning. The dog ignores him completely, only focusing in Wonpil even if the boy is looking at Jae. “Should I tell Yeosang hyung then?”</p><p>         “Fine!” Wonpil agrees with him. “Do you think he’d also help us to take Santa to the vet?”</p><p>         Jae frowns, “Santa?”</p><p>         “That’s the name I chose for him!” he makes a gesture towards the dog who is now licking Wonpil’s hand over the mattress.</p><p>         Jae thinks Santa is the worst name he’s ever heard for a dog, but he doesn’t comment it out loud. Wonpil has always wanted a dog and has always liked Christmas—Jae guesses he should have been expecting something like that.</p><p> </p><p>         It works for the first week. Jae had already technically had his turn sneaking leftovers for Santa when he brought him home—Wonpil refuses to give him another name even if Jae has thrown him hints about it probably causing a misunderstanding in the future (Wonpil’s argument was, by the way, a five minutes explanation of the probabilities of confusing the use of the name in front of their parents. They were in June. Wonpil wouldn’t be thinking on Christmas then, so it was almost impossible to make a mistake)—, but he insists in doing it the next day too. They also take the ice from Jae’s house for the dog’s leg because it’s nearer to the shelter and Jae doubts the ice will resist the whole way from Wonpil’s house to there. </p><p>         Santa doesn’t cry anymore on his third day with them, not even when he’s alone during the nights. Jae’s surprised that they weren't discovered in the two days before because he was almost sure he could listen to the dog’s yelps when he was sleeping in his room.</p><p>         It’s easy for Jae to understand why Santa is now so comfortable even if he spends his entire day laying in an old bed inside a dusty shed that makes Jae keep sneezing—Wonpil is with him the most time he can, which is since the moment he’s done with his chores until he has to return to his house to help his mom with the dinner. And Jae understands it as it’s also impossible for him to ever feel sad when he’s with Wonpil; not even if he sometimes still does all those weird things that ten year old boys like to do and wants Jae to be part of them no matter if he’s twelve by now and he knows that they’re a bit embarrassing.</p><p>         Yeosang agrees to take them to the city to buy some food when Jae asks for it and explains him about the whole Santa story, and he tells him that he doesn’t know where a vet is in the city, but that they can look for one that day and make an appointment to take Santa another time (apparently, Yeosang is proud that his little cousin is also a rebel like him). Wonpil decides to stay at the shed to take care of Santa while they’re gone and promises Jae that the next time he’ll be the one paying for the dog’s food. He doesn’t comment anything about the vet—Jae doesn’t either. He’s aware that vets are expensive; that’s why his dad prefers to kill one of their animals when it’s sick than calling for someone to take care of them.</p><p>         Jae starts regretting asking for Yeosang’s help once he’s carrying the bag with food for Santa while Yeosang has him walking around a park with his apparently new girlfriend. With his savings Jae was able to buy a medium size bag of dog food, so carrying it is slightly uncomfortable once he’s been doing it for more than an hour. It gets more uncomfortable for him when Yeosang kisses his girlfriend in front of him and Jae suddenly decides that he has to read the lines written in the back of the bag to be informed of what the dog is going to be eating.</p><p>         Because of Yeosang’s date, they take longer to return back home. </p><p>         Jae runs to the shed as soon as Yeosang stops the truck in front of his house. He does his best to hide the food bag with one of jackets that he took with him to cover it, but he throws it away as soon as he passes the shed’s door. Santa isn’t crying, which means that Wonpil is still there like he said he’d be until Jae came back. Jae can picture him sitting in the bed, caressing Santa with a hand.</p><p>         But when Jae comes closer, he sees his mom.</p><p>         The dog’s food almost fell from his hands.</p><p>         “Wonpil already explained me about Santa” she says in that mom tone that scares Jae, and Jae simply gulps, looking to his friend that is in fact in the bed holding the dog like he had imagined it. His eyes are filled with tears but surprisingly, he isn’t crying yet. Jae guesses that being found by Jae’s mom is less intimidating for him that being found by his own mother, though that clearly has the opposite effect for Jae. “I can’t believe you two did this. I knew there was something wrong going on with you when your allergies went worse, but this?”</p><p>         He doesn’t reply, only glancing back to Wonpil and the way Santa keeps moving his tail in a happy gesture unaware of the problem they’ve gotten into. Jae thinks in how much he’s been sneezing lately for all the time he spends surrounded by the dust in the shed. It was logical that his mom would notice that; she always notices everything. He wonders if she also knows about the leftovers he’s been taking for Santa. </p><p>         “What do you have there, Jaehyung? Is that…?” she takes the food bag from his arms and Jae doesn’t do anything to stop her from doing it. “How did you buy that?”</p><p>         “I used the money you gave me from my birthday” he mutters. He does his best to stand up straight even if he’s shaking. With what is she’s going to punish him? Won’t he be allowed to go and play with Wonpil now? Jae likes playing with Wonpil a lot, even if Wonpil’s game are somewhat boring and none of the persons in Jae’s class play hide and seek anymore. “I’m also using it to pay for Santa’s visit to the vet.”</p><p>         His mom frowns. “Jaehyung, your grandmother told you this when you were asking about a dog. We can’t have one, the hens…”</p><p>         “I will take care of him!” Jae interrupts her. For the way Wonpil squirms in the bed and the look he receives from his mom he knows he shouldn’t have done it. He’s only digging himself deeper in the dirt. “We’ve been doing it for days and nothing has happened to the hens!”</p><p>         His mom sighs, “Yes, Wonpil told me. He also told me you said you brought it because of him.”</p><p>         “It’s my birthday present!” Wonpil interferes only then. His hands are being pressed in fists and his nose is all red for containing the tears. Santa, on his lap, barks. “And the one for Christmas! Jaehyung hyung said it! You can’t… You can’t take away Jaehyung’s hyung gift!”</p><p>         His mom takes some seconds before answering, her eyes softening in the moment Jae walks closer to Wonpil to whisper something in his ear that causes for the tears to finally fall. He’s hugging Santa the closest he can to his chest considering his injured leg and he’s also shaking his head. </p><p>         “You’re telling this to your grandma” she says, and Jae is again gulping because the idea of talking to his grandma about how he hid a dog during a whole week in the shed is way scarier than his mom finding out about it. “This is her house, after all” his mom is already turning back to leave the shed when she adds much to Jae’s surprise: “I’d suggest taking Wonpil with you too. You know she likes him so much.”</p><p>         Jae shares a confused look with Wonpil. </p><p>         After three more nags (one from Jae’s dad, another one from his grandmother and an extra from Wonpil’s parents), the promise of them not being allowed to be taken to the city by Yeosang ever again (though Yeosang tells Jae that as he wasn’t a snitch and mentioned his date with the girl, he’ll do his best to get them to the movies if they want to) and a whole elaborated apology to the adults in the room, Santa gets the permission to stay with them. It also costs Jae the promise of feeding the hens for the rest of his life and to not ever lie again (especially, for some reason, his mom emphasizes not ever lying like cousin Yeosang does—which, to be fair, Jae won’t ever do because Yeosang’s lies involve girls and when he turns seventeen he’ll understand that all his Yeosang-lies will be about boys instead, or rather not even boys in general, but only about a fifteen year old Wonpil). Jae also promises that if Santa hurts one of the hens, he’ll have to leave, so he has to be watching out for him constantly.</p><p>         That’s not a problem anyways. Wonpil is also there to help him every day because Santa is his gift after all even if Jae’s the one who keeps him in his grandmother’s house because Wonpil’s parents still refuse to have a dog in their own. Wonpil makes sure to nag Santa when he tries to go and play with the hens once his leg is cured and he can walk around the house. He never fulfills his promise of buying the next bag of food, though. Jae starts working extra hours helping his dad to be able to pay for them while Wonpil keeps saving money to get Santa a cute collar to wear. </p><p>         Wonpil has always wanted a puppy, Jae thinks as he sees him giggling for whatever thing Santa has done— the dog is still so endeared with Wonpil and by that point he has completed forget the fact that Jae was the one who carried him in a wheelbarrow because he keeps ignoring him when Wonpil is there.</p><p>         And Jae guesses he has just always wanted for Wonpil to be happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>